Twilight Girl In love for a book
by Nana B
Summary: Annie Brandon era completamente apaixonada pela saga Twilight.Apos encontrar uma bruxa ela é enfeitiçada e vira Bella Swan.Mas será que ela conseguira lidar com tudo do mesmo jeito?Ela conseguiria ficar com Edward sendo ela mesma?
1. Trailer

**Ela é uma Twilighter**

-Aii Ed porque você nos deixou??- Eu falei em voz a voz tremula de tanto chorar.

-ANIIE ONDE VOCÊ ARRANJOU ESSE LIVRO? Eu NÃO TINHA QUEIMADO OS SEUS?- O mamãe burrinha!Tem livraria em tudo quanto e canto em NY! Ainda bem que ela não le mentes...

**Que tinha um sonho**.

-Ai Edward, por que você não pode ser real? –Perguntei emburrada

-É sim ele e um vampiro, e romântico, homem nenhum é assim-Respondeu Bianca dando uma de inteligente.

**Que através da magia...**

- minden álma, hogy be fogja kapcsolni a valóság! Va, hogy a lányt, hogy találkoztak az igaz szerelem -Vai bruxa ,vai bruxa,vai bruxa, uhuuh .Ela mechia a bunda gorda pra um lado e pro outro, ela começou fazer a dancinha do disco disco..Levantando a mão pra cima e abaixando na diagonal sem deixar de rebolar... Minha cabeça só ia segundo os seus movimentos..

**Vira realidade**

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Eu sou a Bella!!- Disse jogando o longo cabelo cacheado de um lado para o outro- Nossa essa menina é albina mesmo...Tão branquinha

**Mais será que tudo será um mar de rosas?**

-Bella meu amor comporte-se -Disse Edward se afastando um pouco ainda com os olhos fechados.

-Só você não tentar passar a mão na minha bunda...De novo...né _ED_ - Ele arregalou os odeia que eu o chame de Ed

**Uma fic de comédia, romance, e drama**!

-Que porra edward eu to de T.P.M.! -Sentei no chão emburrada.

-Ta eu vou embora. Pra você dormir. -Disse ele calmamente com as mãos nas têmporas.

-Viu! Você ja ta com raiva de mim! - Comecei a chorar -AAAh eu vo encontrar o JAKE! -Solucei

-Nãoo Bella eu ti amo tanto você não precisa daquele cachorro! Literalmente falando.

**Mais será que as mudanças vão se adaptar ao amor?**

-Você mentiu pra mim! Você não é quem eu achei que era!Eu quero ficar sozinho –Ele gritou. Eu com certeza se fosse humana estaria me matando de lagrimas.

-Ed.. Edward por favor.. –Disse soluçando

-SAI AGORA! –Disse rugindo pra mim. Eu sai correndo. Eu sabia que não daria certo. Ta na hora de voltar pro meu lugar.

_Fan fic escrita por Annie S. Cullen_

_Twilight Girl_

_E se fosse apenas um livro?_


	2. Capitulo 1 Bruxa &Feitiços

**N/a Hey Girls me desculpem minha falta de educação nas fics.. É que eu esqueci de falar XD**

**Boom, espero que estejam gostando e está ai mais um capitulo pra vocês espero que gostem!**

**Deixem reviws por favor!**

**Cap 1**

''_Você... não... me quer? –Experimentei dizer, confusa pelo modo como suas palavras soavam, colocadas nessa ordem._

_-Não.''_ Eu chorara de soluçar,

-Por que Edward por que você ta fazendo isso comigo?? – Eu perguntava em voz alta olhando pro livro em minha mão, com a voz totalmente tremula. A página 58 estava cheia de ondas, e molhada de tantas vezes que eu li e chorei.

Dei mais um fungada e ouvi um barulho vindo da porta.

-RENATA, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSE LIVRO??? EU LEMBRO DE TER QUEIMADO OS SEUS!!!!-Nossa ea ta vermelha.

Minha mãe gritava da porta do meu quarto com o rosto totalmente vermelho.E...como você ouviu ela queimou os meus livros.... Mais ela não sabia que existe várias livrarias por ai que vende Edwards?? (N/p E... Eu prefiro chamar assim, imagina se vendessem Edwards?? Ai que sonho! *Olhinhos brilhando.)

-A... Mãe esse livro nem e Edw....Twilight! – Peguei um papel da caixa de lencinhos assoei o para minha mãe que tinha uma cara de 'A.. Se você não tiver um bom motivo você vai ficar de castigo mocinha' – O manhê sabe o que é.... –To fudida..- O professoro de Inglês mandou agente escolher um livro que agente gosta e fazer um resenha sobre ele sabe... Ai to relendo esse livro que eu peguei na biblioteca pra reler pra eu lembrar um pouco da história...- Ele me olhou com uma cara de quem não se convenceu mais depois ela deu um sorriso e veio na minha direção.

-Aii como minha filhinha é estudiosa! Ai... Eu to com tanto orgulho!

-Ahh...Mãe que nada...- Disse tentando esconder meu rosto que revelava mentira na certa.

-_Dedão_ vai dormir agora meu amor! Já ta tarde e estudar muito faz mal também! – Falou dando um beijo na minha testa. Se ela soubesse que esse trabalho eu já o tivesse feito a 3 meses... Mais deixa baixo...E também esqueçam que ela me chamou de dedão...

-Ta mãe eu vou dormir;-Disse fingindo um bocejo. Eu joguei a caixinha de lenços no chão, e me aconcheguei na cama.

-Deus ti abençoe meu amor. Boa noite sonhe com os anjos! –Haha! Eu vou sonhar com o Edward isso assim!

Ela tirou o livro das minhas mãos e colocou no meu criado mudo. Ela saiu e fechou a porta. Eu levantei da cama peguei o livro e abracei a ele e deitei.

-Boa noite, Edward, boa noite Alice, Jasper não se sinta mal isso acontece. Emmet eu vou querer um abraço de urso, ate amanhã papi Carlisle, e mami Esme... Ah boa noite Rosalie olha você tem o ursão e não precisa de um bebe pra lhe fazer feliz. – Disse dando um sorriso.

-Ah Edward eu ti amo.É uma pena você ser somente um personagem de um livro!- Fechei os olhos e dormi.

* * *

Dia seguinte

-Annnaaaa!!!!!! Acorda ta atrasada pra escola!!!

Eu virei, e cai da cama com o edredom, depois só senti uma coisa batendo na minha cara.

-Ai cacete! – Olhei pro lado e vi Nem Moon do meu lado.

-Ai!! Desculpa, desculpa!!! –Disse beijando a capa.

-Anda Annie o ônibus vai chegar daqui a 6 minutos. – Minha mãe gritou.

Corri até meu closet e coloquei uma blusa branca do Twilight escrita 'JASPER SAYS RELAX'' peguei a blusa de um moletom vermelha, e uma calça jeans preta, peguei meu All star na mão e sai correndo pra escovar dentes, e prendi o cabelo em um a roupa descendo as escadas... e pra variar eu cai... Eu não queria ser parecida com a Bella nesse aspecto. Vesti a calça ainda deitada na escada e levantei colocando a blusa. Sai correndo para a porta. Minha mãe já estava lá com um muffim, uma garrafinha e minha tudo equilibrando com a jaqueta de moletom na minha cabeça.

-Obrigada mãe. – dei um beijo na bochecha dela e sai correndo para o ponto do escolar. O ônibus já tinha chegado e eu praticamente pulei pra dentro.

- Buon giorno Paolo! – Disse animadamente quando eu vi o motorista.

- Buon giorno minha querida Anabela! – Depois disso corri e fui sentar na ultima cadeira. E comecei a ler o livro.

'Bom isso muda tudo-'

-Nossa como eu queria ser a Bella! Ela tem tudo! Tem um namorado (agora marido) perfeito, a família perfeita, a filha perfeita! Eu queria ter isso tambem– Fiz bico.

-Cara, o cara e vampiro tipo, cara, vampiros, tipo, não existem, cara.– Joe sentou do meu lado. Eh, se vocês não perceberam ele tem mania de falar cara de mas. – Peraí! Sua mãe não tinha queimado seus livros? Tipo cara, eu lembro que ela acabou queimando as folhas da árvore da mamãe – Disse confuso. É foi verdade, aquele ainda era o meu exemplar onde tinha o autografo da Sthephenie Meyer... Quer dizer eu achei assinatura dela na internet e colei. XD

- Eu tirei o dinheiro da cabeça do Jake. E comprei novos. –Disse pegando o livro de novo.

-Dinheiro da cabeça do Jake? –Ele tava assustado. –Agente não tira cabeça de gente! –Disse assustado. Gente burro e foda!

-Meu cofrinho o anta! –Disse nervosa. Dei um pedala Robinho nele. E recomecei a ler.

* * *

Final da Aula.

-Não! O jake é o melhor amigo dela cara! – Eu arregalei os olhos e Joe riu.- Joe isso pega! –Disse assustada, todos riram – Bom, mas o Jake é o melhor amigo dela! –Repeti a frase sem o cara – Ele sempre vai ta La pra ajudar ela, brincar, zuar, montar motos e pular do penhasco! –Eles arregalaram os olhos,depois assentiram Edward é o que faz os batimentos dela aumentarem, o que tem o coração dela que com seu jeito romântico e sedutor conquistou ela! O que salvou a vida dela e a abandonou achando que era o melhor! O Jake não fez isso! Ele só a salvou dela se matar, o Edward pode ter tido uma idéia meio retardada de abandonar ela mas só por que ele não queria machucar ela, mesmo não sabendo que ele a machucaria mas ficando longe! Então o Edward é o melhor. Pra Bella – Disse tudo em um único fôlego. Todos me olhavam assustados.

-Nossa nunca vi você falando assim, você pode ser advogada das causas Twilight Saga. –Disse Bianca zuando com a minha cara.

-Nossa Ana seu olho ta com um brilho diferente! Eu conheço esse brilho! Você esta apaixonada por alguém!! Quem é?? –Disse a Bruna.

-A... –Edward Cullen - ninguém! Para com isso!-Disse nervosa. Ela ia falar mais alguma coisa so que Joe a cortou! Ti amo cara!

-Olha lá aquela mulher doida esta-la de novo! – Joe apontou para uma mulher com uma roupa meio de cigana, meio pai de santo. - Ela fica na porta da escola o dia todo! Muitos dizem que ela é uma bruxa! –Disse com medo.

-A.. Para com essa besteira! –Falei revirando os olhos

-Dúvido que você vai la! – Disse ele com uma cara de desafio.

-Ta eu vou. - Sai andando confiante, mais tremendo de medo por dentro. Cheguei perto da barraca da mulher.

-Olá linda jovem! Vejo que você esta com medo! – Ela parou e me analisou mais um pouco - De mim! Hahahahahaha! Geralmente as pessoas sentem isso! –Essa mulher me da medo! Eu acho que a banha dela ta afetando o seu cérebro...

-Aé mais será por quê? – Perguntei com a voz falhando. Que medo dessa mulher!

-Hum... Minha aparência. normalmente as pessoas acham que eu devia me vestir de forma diferente! O que você acha? –Perguntou com um sorriso cheio de pé de galinha.

-Ah... Nem....- Ela tampou a minha boca e olhava pro nada com os olhos arregalados. Ela balançou a cabeça e me lançou com grande sorriso.

-QUERIDA VOCÊ TEM UM SONHO !- Disse sorrindo- Mais que é impossível para os olhos dos tolos e fazem que você também ache que e impossível! Mais agora você poderá realizá-lo.

-Meu coração batia freneticamente no peito-Parece que eu to no mundo do Harry Potter com os trouxas....

- Não isso não é Harry Potter! – Que medo

- Não sinta medo querida Ana- Ué como ela sabe meu nome?- Er.. Eu sei de tudo querida.

Quando eu dei por mim ela tava falando umas palavras esquisitas.

minden álma, hogy be fogja kapcsolni a valóság! Va, hogy a lányt, hogy találkoztak az igaz szerelem – Ela fazia uma dancinha esquisita meio disco. Ela mechia a bunda pra um lado e pro outro. Até que era legal. Vai Bruxa,vai,vai,vai Bruxa!! Eu cantava na minha cabeça mexendo ela pra frente e para trá ela jogou um pozinho em mim.- Annita não se esqueça, 'Tudo no amor vem repleto de dor' Não se esqueça disso. –Disse séria.

-Tchau... Am.. Obrigada eu acho. - Disse e dei as costas.

-ANA! Para voltar somente o sentimento de mais pura verdade e dor poderá trazê-la de volta.

-Tchau e até mais....- Que mulher doida!!! E melhor eu ir pra casa eu tenho que atualizar o meu fã clube...-E corri pra casa.


	3. Capitulo 2 Alguma coisa me diz

**Capitulo 2 Bella Swan**

'' _Com as nuvens eu posso lidar.. Mas eu não posso lidar com um Eclipse''_

_23:59_

Eu fiquei com dó do Jake. Mesmo eu sendo Team Edward, eu não desejo isso pra ninguém... Amar alguém que não ti ama, ou quando isso é impossível. Devia ser quase meia noite. Eu levantei da cama pra colocar o meu pijama mas na hora que eu abri o guarda roupa tudo ficou escuro. Eu devo ter apagado.

**3ª Pessoa**

O feitiço fora lançado. Não havia volta. A nã ser que a Annie faça.

A bruxa andava de um lado para o outro do lado da Janela. Ela estava visivelmente nervosa.

'Tomara que dê certo... Se ela não quiser o suficiente ela vai acabar presa no corpo de um dos coadjuvantes. Imagina ela apaixonada pelo Cullen no corpo do tal de Mike?' Ela ficou mais perto da janela pra ver melhor o que se passava La dentro. A menina acabara de se levantar e ia em direção do armário quando ela abre a cai no chão. Meia noite em ponto ela olharam relógio.

'Deu certo!!!' A bruxa gritou. Vários cães da vizinhança começaram a latir. Ela entrou no quarto e jogou o feitiço que precisava.

'Isabella Swan você nunca mais será. a Annie agora você irá se transformar. '

assim ela saiu do quarto feliz com seu trabalho.

'Humm... Até que uma sopinha de sapo frito caia bem' Ela falou mais umas palavras e sua vassoura apareceu. Ela pulou em cima dessa que ameaçou cair.

-A Annie tava certa... Eu preciso fazer regime.

**Bella ou Annie pov**

**Eu ouvia o barulho** da chuva. Ontem no noticiário dizia que não ia chover meteorologistas estão cada vez pior. Rolei pro lado e caí da cama.

-Aí – A porta se abre.

-Bells tudo bem eu escutei o barulho de alguma coisa caindo –Bells meu pai ta.. Pêra esse não é meu pai.

-To-To bem... –Disse confusa onde que eu estou?

-Ta eu vou tomar café se apresse se você não quiser chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de aula.

-Ta bem –Disse franzindo a testa ele riu e fechou a porta. Ué Bells?E ele é quem? Primeiro dia de aula? Eu to no inicio do ano letivo mas não e o primeiro dia. AI MEU DEUS EU FUI SEQUESTRADA!!!! Olhei pra ver se eu reconhecia algo mas nada. Essa não e minha casa. Saio de fininho pela porta e vejo um banheiro. Eu preciso lavar meu rosto pra acordar e clarear as idéias.

Entrei no banheiro e fui lavar o rosto... Lavei o rosto com água fria e olhei meu reflexo no espelho. Cabelos castanhos e cacheados grudados em minha testa por causa da água. Pele branca, olheiras. Eu fiz vários movimentos e o espelho repetia mais que . '-_QUERIDA VOCÊ TEM UM SONHO !- Disse sorrindo- Mais que é impossível para os olhos dos tolos e fazem que você também ache que e impossível! Mais agora você poderá realiza-lo.' _As palavras da bruxa fez que minha mente trabalhasse como se jogassem fogo em gasolina.

-OOOOOH MY GOSTS!!! -Gritei assustada.

-Bella tudo bem? –Perguntou Charlie La em baixo.

-To Charlie! –Respondi.

Eu me arrumei rapidamente. Tomei café sozinha por que Charlie já havia saído. Edward esse pensamento me assustou. Eu realmente vou vê-lo. Sorri vi uma chave de um carro. Deve ser da picape saí da casa correndo. O que foi um erro. Eu caí várias vezes.

-Opa... Quer dizer... Ebaaaaaaaaaa!! –Ri com a minha estupidez. E entrei na cabine da picape. Eu repeti várias vezes meu exames de o motorista, o problema foi que eu sempre tentava imitar o Edward com aquelas manobras do carro... Bom isso sempre resultava em um carro quebrado ou o meu instrutor machucado.

-Bom agora eu virei desastrada por completo! Ebaaaa!!! –Subi na picape coloquei a chave na ignição e girei, não pegou, mais uma, e nada, mais uma, nadaaa... Bom essa parte não tem no livro.

-Pega picape! – Falei girando a chave na ignição de novo e não é que pegou?

Dirigi lentamente pela cidade procurando a escola... Chegando lá eu vi várias de casinhas parecidas com a da história da chapeuzinho vermelho quando ela descreve a casa da vovó.

Fui rapidamente à secretaria e peguei meu horário. Voltei olhando o mapa da escola e trombo em alguém.

-Oh me desculpa. –Disse pra pessoa, mas eu gelei em ver quem era.

-A tudo bem – Disse a baixinha de cabelos espetados. –Você deve ser a Bella Swan certo?

-Sou sim. E você –Sorri em saber da resposta.

-Alice Cullen. Quer ajuda para achar as salas? –Disse sorrindo.

-Claro Alice – Nós começamos a andar mas as pessoas olhavam pra gente como se fossemos aberrações.

-_Algo me_ diz que seremos ótimas amigas Bella –Disse fazendo uma cara de travessa.

-Algo me diz a mesma coisa Alice –Sorri enquanto entravamos dentro da casa da vovozinha da chapeuzinho vermelho.

**N/a Hey people... tA MAIS CAPITULO CURTINHO MAS... Eu vou aumentando viu?! POR favor deixei reviews!! Isso faz eu postar mais rapido alem de me esforçar muito mais fazer capitulos melhores**

**bJS De sua autora pirada **

**Anna S. Cullen**


	4. Capitulo 3 Uma imensidão ocre

_Algo me diz que seremos ótimas amigas Bella –Disse fazendo uma cara de travessa._

_-Algo me diz a mesma coisa Alice –Sorri enquanto entravamos dentro da casa da vovozinha da chapeuzinho vermelho._

**Capitulo 3 Uma imensidão ocre**

Eu e Alice andávamos calmamente pelos corredores da escola até que ela parou em frente de uma sala.

-Essa aqui é sua sala de Trigonometria, pelo que eu _vi_ no seu horário teremos espanhol juntas – Ela sorriu.

-Obrigada Alice – Sorri. Eu to conversando com Alice Cullen!! Nossa isso é tão bom!

-Eu passo aqui pra ti pegar pra irmos pra sala juntas – Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e começou a sair –Tchau Bellinha!! –Gritou pelo ombro.

-Tchau Alice. –Gritei sorrindo.

Eu entrei na sala e após me apresentar pro professor eu sentei do lado de uma menina com o cabelo castanho claro.

-Oi –Disse ela –Você dever a Isabella Swan, certo?

-Aham – Jessica. Argh! Eu li Midnight Sun e me deixou com mais birra dessa menina. Ela é egoista, falsa, menospreza a Bella.e quer tudo que a que a propia tem ! –E você é? –Perguntei naturalmente mas nem olhando pra cara dela.

-Jessica – Sorriu falsa mente. Nem apareceram os pés de galinha nos olhos... Ta vocês não devem estar a entendendo nada, mas é o seguinte, segundo estudos falam que os sorrisos verdadeiros são aqueles que dão pé de galinha perto dos olhos... =O

-Legal-Disse e o professor começou a falar sobre a matéria. Enquanto eu decidia o que falar com a Alice... Será que eu falo pra ela que eu já sei o segredo dos Cullens? Vou sim sabe, eu quero ser uma amiga verdadeira. Não existira segredos entre eu e Alice.

Assim que o sinal bateu e eu guardei meus materiais e sai da sala. Alice me esperara fora da sala com a cara meio fechada e com um biquinho.

-Você viu não e? –Disse meio tímida. Como eu imaginei que ela não veria?

-Aham... Você vai me explicar isso direitinho Dona Isabella –Disse fingindo raiva. Depois sorrindo mostrando poucos dentes.

-Ta bom _**DONA**_ Alice. Vamos conversar lá fora. –Disse. Era hora da aula de español mas... Chegar um pouco atrasada não fará mal nenhum.

- Vamos, vamos! –Disse animada e nós andamos rapidamente pra minha picape. Eu a destranquei e entrei dentro dela seguida por Alice.

-Você precisa de um carro novo... Quem sabe eu não ti dou um de aniversário?-Disse pensativa. Depois ela me olhou-Ta, agora explica **tudo** – Ela deu ênfase na palavra - senão teremos que mudar de novo – Eu congelei. Senti meu coração parar de bater e o sangue do meu rosto sumir.

-Bella? Bella? Você esta quase branca que nem eu! –Ela me chacoalhou um pouco depois eu pisquei.

-Não vá embora Allie –Eu disse em transe ainda. Com a voz chorosa

-Eu não vou. Do que você me chamou? –Disse ela surpresa

-Allie –Eu senti meu rosto queimar. –Desculpa eu...

-Não, eu gostei! –Disse sorrindo mostrando muitos dentes. Muitos mesmo! – O Emmet me chama de anã. E o Edward de cupim -Fez beiço. Meu coração bateu fortemente quando Alice disse o nome do Edward- Allie é ótimo! Bom agora me conta como você sabe sobre agente. –Disse curiosa

Eu lhe contei tudo para ela. Sobre os livros, a história, os filme, meu fanatismo por Twilight especialmente pelo Edward, sobre a bruxa e quando eu vi ela hoje.

-Então quer dizer que não tem no livro essa parte aqui? -Ela sinalizou eu e ela na picape.

-Não. Eu trocaria minhas primeiras palavras com você quando o Edward e você fosse pra uma caçada - Disse. Ela fez um biquinho.

-Quem me faz no filme? –Disse Alice.

-Ashley Greene –Disse sorrindo. Elas eram tão parecidas! O formato do rosto e a boca...

-Perái deixa eu checar pra ver. - Ela ficou com os olhos fora de foco por um tempo depois sorriu abertamente

-Ela é fantástica! Fará uma ótima Alice! –Ela bateu palmas - Não tão boa quanto euzinha aqui, por que eu sou única e não existem imitações muito boas... Mas ela vai ser ótima! Agora continua...

Ela ouvia com atenção às vezes murmurava um 'Oh' e ria principalmente quando eu contei a ela que eu comprei uma camiseta escrita 'Jasper says relax' ou quando eu entrei numa briga por causa que a menina falou que o Edward era um idiota maníaco por sangue, que ela odiava ele, e que ele não era homem de verdade e eu dei um soco nela... Ela quebrou o nariz. Foi um belo trabalho... Meu professor de boxe ficou feliz...** (N/a Isso e verdade... Eu fiz isso ok?! Ninguém xinga o Edward!! Eu meto a porrada kkk -Sim eu sou uma pessoa violenta quando as pessoas me provocam, ainda mais quando falam do Edward... Isso acorda a vampira sedenta dentro de mim kkk**)

O sinal bateu e fomos pro intervalo. Eu assustada por que tinha perdido minha primeira aula de espanhol... O que não era bom. Alice sempre querendo saber mais de mim. Ela não perguntou sobre eu sendo a Annie virando a Bella. Eu tambem não lhe contei.

Nós passamos o ''recreio'' todo dentro da minha picape. Quando o sinal bateu novamente, ela me instruiu falando onde era aula de biologia e eu fui. Mas antes ela explicou.

-O Edward vai descobrir se eu for com você... Meus irmãos acham que eu não fui pro almoço por causa do Jasper... –Disse ela preocupada.

-Eh ele ta com sede não e?! –Disse casualmente. Ela se assustou.

- Está sim –Disse abaixando a cabeça

-Ele vai ficar bem Alice... Ele só não pode ficar sem caçar por mais de 2 semanas... Isso tira o controle dele.- Disse docemente e ela assentiu - Há avisa pra ele que eu sou uma boa pessoa, não vou fazer mal algum para eles e que não é pra ele querer me matar. –Disse

-Por que...? –Disse em duvida.

-No momento certo você saberá o que fazer...-Eu parei- Eu nunca imaginei que falaria uma coisas dessa pra você.tCHAU Allie–Eu sorri.E fui pra aula**.(N/a Pra quem não leu Midnight Sun depois que o Edward salva a Bella no acidente da van Jasper e Rosálie querem matá-la. E Edward, Alice, Carlisle e Esme são contra... Mas Jasper quer matar a Bella por que ele não acha que a Alice ficaria protegida.)**

A primeira coisa que eu fiz ao entrar na sala foi olhar o duto de ar. Logo depois para olhei para as mesas cada um com sua dupla até que eu o vi sozinho. Seu rosto era de puro tédio... Eu Só era a mais nova sensação da escola segundo ele. A garota nova. Nosso olhar se encontrou. Eu fiquei presa naquela imensidão ocre, desviei o rosto e fui falar com o professor. Eu vi que não tinha jeito de ir pra La normalmente senão fosse passando pelo duto de ar. Eu suspirei. O professor começou falar alguma coisa que eu não prestei atenção. Somente naqueles olhos cor de ocre que eu sempre sonhei. E que não imaginei na vida que eu os veria.

-Pode se sentar com o Sr. Cullen Srta. Swan – Ele me entregou o livro para eu assistir as aulas. Eu apenas assenti, e andei em direção da carteira. Quando eu passei do duto eu o vi ele se enrijecer. Todos os músculos dele estavam contraídos suas mãos fechadas em punhos e seu rosto parecia que se apertasse mais os dentes eles iam espatifar em sua boca.

Eu prendi o cabelo em um coque frouxo para meu cabelo não ficar saindo mais cheiro dele.

Assim que arrastei a cadeira ele se afastou o mais rápido de mim.

Suspirei alto. Agora ele faria planos pra mi matar. Eu tremi com isso.

A aula passou de vagar quando eu olhei pro relógio faltavam 7 segundos pra bater o sinal.

Eu guardei meu material. Foi o tempo pro sinal bater e ele sair 'voando' da sala.

-Boa viajem Edward. – Murmurei pra mim mesma.

Assim que saí o Michael Newton veio falar comigo. Ele parecia o Jesse McCartney só que mais feio... Ele não parecia nada com o ator de Twilight saga.

Fui com ele pra Edu. Física, sinceramente eu nunca tinha caído tanto na minha vida. Mas eu não joguei na verdade. Eu fiquei na arquibancada.

Quando eu saí fui pra secretaria cantarolando 'Clair de lune' de Debussy. Eu depois que li Twilight eu virei uma grande fã de clássicos. Influencia do Ed.

Eu fechei os olhos e abri a porta cantarolando o finalzinho da música quando eu ouvi:

' Sra. Cope me ponha em qualquer outra materia, por favor' Disse ele em uma voz baixa e persuasiva.

Então aconteceu como no livro. Uma rajada de vendo bateu em mim. Meu coque frouxo se soltou e jogou o cabelo em meu rosto. Em nenhum momento deixei de olhá-lo. Tirando a parte que eu exclamei um 'Ai' pelo meu cabelo ter entrado no meu olho.

Ele nem falou mais nada com a senhora cope... Só um 'tchau' e saiu rapidamente olhando pra mim como se soltasse faí que ele saiu fui até a Sra. Cope. E entreguei a cardeneta. Que tinha todas as assinaturas dos professores inclusive a de espanhol.

Só uma pessoa que poderia ter feito isso. Alice.

-As aulas foram boas queridA? -Disse ela

-Foram mais do que isso -Sorri abertamente.

Saí da secretaria cantando Decode do paramore. A chuva começou a me molhar. Eu olhei pra o ceu nublado e raivoso. Sorri enquanto as gotas molhavam meu cabelo e meu rosto. Entrei na picape e dirigi calmamente.

Assim que cheguei em casa preparei uma tigela de cereais com leite e frutas (garota saudável ) e fui pro quarto andando lentamente. Abri a porta e joguei minha mochila no chão e coloquei a tigela em cima da escrivaninha. Deitei no chão de olhos fechados e tirei meu tênis.

Fiquei de olhos fechados um minutos depois eu abro e dou de cara com uma imensidão ocre que eu já tinha visto antes em uma aula de biologia.

**N/a Hey Gir mais um capitulo pra vcs... Eu sei ele ta curtinho... Mas eu to escrevendo e to postando então eu nem estou**

**pensando duas vezes pra colocar aqui pra vocês ok??? Amei as reviews e peço a vocês que deixem mais!! Que elas são minha gasolina aditivada. Desculpem por nao ter postado antes.. O ff não tava deixando =/ Tinha 3 dias que eu tentei postar e não consegui..**

**Bjs do Jake pra todas vcs chuchucas uhsuhsu**

** Obs: Deixem reviews**

**Anna S. Cullen **


	5. Capitulo 4 Promete?

_Fiquei de olhos fechados um minuto depois eu abro e dou de cara com uma imensidão ocre que eu já tinha visto antes uma aula de biologia._

_**Capitulo 4 The real truth**_

-E-edward? O que você esta fazendo aqui? –Perguntei com a voz trêmula. Eu sabia que era um mal sinal. Se Edward tivesse aqui antes dos 3 dias... Ele iria me matar.

-Bom eu... –Ele começou a dizer e eu o interrompi.

-Hum.. Da pra você esperar? Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro –Disse levantando.

-Isabella... –Ele começou

-Espera Edward!!! –Gritei e corri pro banheiro graças a Deus o meu celular estava no bolso.

Liguei o chuveiro e a pia e comecei a dar descarga no sanitário. Tirei o celular do bolso e liguei pro numero 3 da discagem rápida.

-Bella... –Alice atende com a voz preocupada.

-Ele esta aqui.-Disse e a porta do banheiro em um rompante.

-Merda. Me ferrei certo?- Disse ao olhar a figura de cabelos cor de bronze com o olhar raivoso e faminto.

Eu fechei os olhos. Não era esse final que eu imaginei que teria. Sua mão fria encostou-se ao meu rosto e logo depois ela sumiu.

Eu olhei para cima e ele tinha sumido. Sai do banheiro calmamente e eu os vi La embaixo Edward e Alice brigando não dava pra ver nada pois só via vultos.

-Edward para!- Disse mas eles continuaram. – Você não quer ser um monstro Edward... Mas você está sendo um nesse exato momento. Você vai se arrepender se você matará sua irmã, e uma humana. Imagine como ficará Jasper, Carlisle Esme, Charlie e você mesmo. –Assim que acabei de falar os dois pararam. Edward estava com a mão no pescoço de Alice que estava nas costas dele.

Alice desceu de suas costas e logo Edward sumiu dali.

Deitei no chão. Fechei os olhos tentando me acalmar. Eu podia sentir meu coração batendo rapidamente e a respiração desrregulada.

-Bella? –Disse Alice rapidamente.

-Não era pra ser assim... –Murmurei

-Era pra acontecer o que? –Perguntou passando as mãos no meu cabelo.

-Era pra ele ter deixado vocês na entrada de casa. Ele trocaria de carro com Carlisle e iria para o Alaska onde esta os Denali.

-Ele esta fazendo isso agora...- Suspirei alto.

-Melhor assim...-Disse olhando para Alice.

Depois de um tempo olhando uma para a cara da outra Alice abre um sorriso enorme.

-Bella!! Eu sei que o seu computador é uma lerdeza só! Mas eu tenho que lhe mostrar um site! Vamos tem um syber café La em Port Angels onde você vai amar o chocolate quente vamos vamos!! –Disse me levantando

-Que site Alice? -Perguntei

-Vamos eu tenho que ti arrumar!! -Disse batendo palmas, e desviando do assunto.

Ela me levou pro meu quarto e começou a fuçar em meu guarda-roupa fazendo toda hora caretas ao ver minhas roupas.

-Precisamos fazer compras urgentemente! –Disse fazendo biquinho.

-Claro Alice! –Sorri pra ela. Fazer compras com Alice é o paraíso... Mesmo eu não gostando eu vou.

-Eu vi que você não gostaria de ir... Isso é uma surpresa para mim.-Disse fazendo uma careta -Eu tenho minha barbie em tamanho real!!

Ela começou a pular e eu subi na cama e comecei a pular rindo. Alice foi até meu radio e colocou uma música.

.com/watch?v=bjlBCAx6330 Youtube

Eu e ela nos olhamos assustadas.

Logo Alice começou a procurar outra música quando parou em uma outra música ela ia logo mudar so que eu detive sua mão.

.com/watch?v=BmT016ndc2c C

The Cranberries linger.

-Eu adoro essa música -Disse pra ela. Eu amava essa música. Era a música dos pais da Annie. Sorri ao lembrar dos dois no meu aniversário de 14 anos.. Eles dançavam tão apaixonados! Olhando um nos olhos dos outros.

Suspirei ao lembrar deles. Mas era aqui que eu pertencia.

-Vamos dançar? -Perguntei

-Isso é meio gay Bella -Disse ela rindo. Eu a acompanhei. Logo ficamos na posição de dança e começamos a nos mexer.

Nós riamos e cantavamos a música. Alice cantava super bem, ja eu saia so as partes do refrão embolando e enrroando a música toda.

-E lalala, buabu linger!!! -Cantei e Alice riu.

Assim que a música acabou ela separou uma roupa pra mim. Dizendo que era a melhorzinha que eu tinha.

Logo depois dela ter me arrumado fomos pra Port Angels Jipe de Emmet.

Chegamos em Port Angels pouquíssimo tempo já que Alice é um As no volante. Ela me perguntava coisas de como o mundo seria daqui 4 anos **(Ela ainda estava em 2009)**

Ela estacionou em frente a uma lanchonete e fomos e me levou até lá.

Pagamos pra usar um computador eu pedi um chocolate quente pra me esquentar e Alice pediu um café com leite. Ta eu sei! Ela não come mas eu não sei o que deu nela!

Alice andou apressadamente e entrou em um site.

-Eu adoro esse site –Disse sorrindo – Ele tem quase tudo que você queira saber sobre o futuro... Lançamentos de alguns livros e acontecimentos ecológicos como o terremoto no Haiti em 2010. E como eu vi, que você pesquisaria sobre o livro na internet eu resolvi ti ajudar.

Assim que o site abriu eu voltei meus olhos para ele. Logo Alice digitou Twilight Saga.

Apareceu apenas um resultado. Que tinha a capa do livro.

Eu arregalei os olhos e Alice sorriu.

-Pronto agora é com você _Annie_ –Disse meu nome verdadeiro. Eu parei de respirar na hora. Eu nunca havia lhe falado meu nome.

-OMFJACOB! –Falei

-Calma, não tem problema... Só que agora você vai ter que contar pro Edward quando vocês estiverem juntos. –Disse dando de ombros

-Não! Eu nunca contaria a ele –Disse

-Por que não? –Disse Alice franzindo o senho.

-Por que Alice eu tenho que ser Bella Swan... É assim que tem que ser. Eu por enquanto não sou a Annie mais sou a Bella. Ele não vai gostar de mim se eu for Eu. Eu peço que você não conte pra ele. -Falei olhando ela

Ela não me respondeu.

-Alice...Você promente? -Perguntei

Ela franziu o rosto como se tivesse chupado limão.

-Prometo

Só que a Annie/Bella não sabia que Alice havia cruzado os dedos em suas costas

**N/a EU DEMOREEEI EU SEI!! Desculpem mas eu ultimamente tenho muitos bloqueios mentais... Eu reescrevi esse capitulo umas 3 vezes!!**

** Espero que gostem!!!**

** Bjs!!!**

**Anna S. Cullen**


End file.
